Cruella (film)
| screenplay = | story = | based on = }} | starring = | narrator = | music = | cinematography = Nicolas Karakatsanis | editing = Tatiana S. Riegel | studio = | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures United Artists Releasing Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Cruella' is an upcoming American live-action film directed by Craig Gillespie and written by Aline Brosh McKenna, Jez Butterworth, Dana Fox, Kelly Marcel, Tony McNamara, and Steve Zissis. Based on the character Cruella de Vil introduced in Dodie Smith's 1956 novel ''The Hundred and One Dalmatians and Walt Disney and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer’s 1961 animated film One Hundred and One Dalmatians, the film will star Emma Stone as the titular character, with Emma Thompson, Paul Walter Hauser, Joel Fry, and Mark Strong in supporting roles. Cruella is scheduled to be released on May 28, 2021 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and United Artists Releasing in North America and Universal Pictures in International. Premise Set in the 1970s London, young fashion designer Cruella de Vil becomes obsessed with dogs' skins, especially Dalmatians, until she eventually becomes a ruthless and terrifying legend; one of the most iconic Disney villains of all time. Cast * Emma Stone as Cruella de Vil : A woman obsessed with furs, especially Dalmatian, who will go on to become a notorious criminal. * Emma Thompson as the Baroness * Paul Walter Hauser as Horace * Joel Fry as Jasper * Mark Strong * Emily Beecham * Kirby Howell-Baptiste * Jamie Demetriou as Gerald Production A live-action Cruella de Vil film was announced in 2011. Andrew Gunn will produce the film, with Glenn Close (who previously played the titular character in the 1996 live-action adaptation and its sequel) serving as executive producer and Kelly Marcel would revise the script originally written by Aline Brosh McKenna. On January 6, 2016, Emma Stone was cast in the titular role of Cruella de Vil. In August 2016, Jez Butterworth was hired to rewrite the previous draft of the film. In November 2016, it was reported that Disney had hired Alex Timbers to direct the live-action adaptation, with Marc Platt joining the film as a producer. However, in December 2018, it was revealed that Timbers had left the film due to scheduling conflicts and Craig Gillespie would instead direct the film, replacing Timbers. In May 2019, Emma Thompson joined the cast, while Tony McNamara and Dana Fox were hired to write the recent version of the screenplay. Paul Walter Hauser and Joel Fry were added in the following months as the henchmen, Horace and Jasper, respectively. Disney’s ‘Cruella’ Casts Joel Fry as Jasper (EXCLUSIVE) Filming On August 24, 2019, during the D23 Expo, it was revealed that principal photography for Cruella had already begun. The first official image from the film featuring Stone as Cruella with three adult dalmatians on a leash, Hauser as Horace and Fry as Jasper was also unveiled during the event.‘Cruella’ is next, and here’s your first look! In September 2019, Mark Strong, Emily Beecham and Kirby Howell-Baptiste were cast. ‘Cruella’: Cannes Best Actress Winner Emily Beecham Joins Disney, MGM and Universal Pictures Live-Action Prequel With Emma Stone Filming wrapped in November 2019. Release Cruella is scheduled to be released on May 28, 2021.Amy Adams ‘Woman In The Window’ Will Now Open In Early Summer, ‘Cruella’ Moves To 2021 Deadline Hollywood, August 20, 2019 It was originally set for release on December 23, 2020.Disney Gives Live-Action Cruella Movie 2020 Release Date Comicbook.com, May 7, 2019Cruella: Release date, cast, plot and everything you need to know Digital Spy, May 16, 2019 References External links * Category:101 Dalmatians films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2021 films Category:American films Category:Disney film remakes Category:English-language films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about fashion Category:Films based on adaptations Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films directed by Craig Gillespie Category:Films produced by Marc E. Platt Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films shot at Shepperton Studios Category:Films with screenplays by Jez Butterworth Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Davis Entertainment films